Herbal Belle
by beluga617
Summary: After the victory at claw island, a Sylvari is stressed. (There are spoilers for the Whispers arc)
1. Chapter 1

-Claw Island victory party.

A blue Sylvari in ceremonial armor sat at a barstool in Lion's Arch. She was alone from the major crowd that had been singing and dancing for the victory that happened at Claw Island. Only to her, it wasn't a victory: It was a nightmare come true. She was only here because the drinks were cheap, ten copper a cup, and had hoped to drink the nightmare away.

But everything reminded her of him. She turned around, and there were Charrs wearing red, shooting rifles. There were apples everywhere, or at least it seemed to be; hell, even her drink had somehow got the sweet. sweet taste of an apple. It didn't help that some of the members from the Whispers was there either. Oh look, here's one of them now, coming to sit next to her.

A human, obviously not clear in his head, tried to flirt with the Sylvari. "Hey baby, I like way your uh," He looked the girl up and down, "blue skin, it really complements your fire colored hair!"

The Sylvari was unimpressed, to say the least. "Whatever." She said coldly, taking another sip of her beverage. The man finally realised who he was talking to, and got close up to her.

"So tell me, where's your friend? What was 'is name? Tigger? Catapult?" The lady gritted her teeth, and corrected him with a certain subtle ferocity that the man was too drunk to notice.

"His name was Tybalt."

"Yeah yeah, him!" He laughed hard, she didn't know what for. "Yeah, you all went to Claw Island! Tell me honey, where is our fierce Tigger? Don't tell me you left him behi-"

He was cut off by the Sylvari, who shoved him easily into the rock ground. She had proceeded to stomp on him as a tears welled up in her eye. Two large Norn took her by her arms and took her away to a quieter street, and dropped her on the ground there. They yelled something, but she was too mad to listen to what they had said, and then they left.

She stomped in an exaggerated way through the street that only a few people of different races occupied. The street eventually became a part of the beach, where no one was at. Except there was something in the water. When the blue Sylvari began to stumble towards it, the water jumped up, and splashed her face, and there was another woman.

"Now Herbal," Her voice was nice and soft, almost chilling. "We can't just let members of our order beat each other up for no reason." Herbal clenched her fist at Riel's voice, and her emotions overtook her. She began to yell and cry.

"So you blame me for it too Riel? Is that what you're telling me!" Riel tried to reason with Herbal, but she didn't get a chance to. "I know it's my fault, I shouldn't've have let him go in alone, I don't need you tell me that!" Herbal's weak planty legs began to get weak, as she began to kneel on the sandy ground, and then curled into a ball. "I don't need you to tell me I killed Tybalt." She weakly whispered through the crippling pain in her chest, and her her burning eyes. She cried and cried, until her body couldn't handle it, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nightmare.

She opened her eyes, and found herself sinking, cold, weak. There were other people there, but they were all swimming to the surface, all except for one Charr in red with white and brown fur. Herbal swam with all her remaining might to him, grabbed, and turned him towards herself. It was Tybalt Leftpaw.

If she wasn't underwater she would have yelled, but her mouth went agape. Instead of the aquabreather she was wearing catching the water, it let it all pass through, and she was now breathing in water. She began to spasm almost uncontrollably, before her body went limp. She felt hopeless, and worthless.


	3. Chapter 3

-Neasa.

Herbal woke up and was choking. Her face was wet, her body was wet, and she was slowly falling. Somehow, she was submerged in water. Due to her natural instinct to survive, she began to swim upwards. As she struggled to pull herself up the surprisingly thick layered water, it reminded her of the water near Claw Island. An arm grabbed her and dragged her back up the water. Herbal surfaced and coughed several times, and threw her head around, trying to figure where she was. She saw in the distance, a familiar fortress, Claw Island. There was also a tiny rowboat, definitely unfit for any travel for anywhere that isn't a lake; also, there was a small person trying to climb onto the sailboat. It was still dark.

After getting the water out of her mouth, Herbal yelled at the other person, who was finally in the boat. "This is hardly the time for a swim, don't you think!"

The other person took of their aquabreather, revealing it was a yellow Sylvari, she then said back in a pleasant and sarcastic voice. "You're the one who jumped out of the boat."

Herbal grumbled and pulled herself onto the boat. "Who are you, and where are you taking me?"

The yellow Sylvari, frowned, and replied. "My name is Neasa, and you are. . .?" She waited for a reply, and only got a stern look from Herbal. "Not a morning person, I take."  
Herbal repeated herself in a strained tone. "Where are you taking me?"

Neasa sighed, and answered her. "To Claw Island, if it wasn't obvious."

Herbal shivered, as the adrenaline from almost drowning wore off. "Why are you taking me there?"

She cheerfully replied: "My very, very, good friend Trahearne wants me to take you here, but the reason why is a secret."

Herbal hoped the Sylvari was an idiot, or a child. "Well, friends tell secrets to each other, don't they?"

She nodded. "I suppose they do. Too bad we aren't friends." She snickered, as she began to row the boat again, humming the tune of the "Row your boat" song.


	4. Chapter 4

-Claw Island.

The Sylvari rowboat finally landed on claw island. The tiny Sylvari rushed up to the surprisingly unguarded fortress, while the other taller Sylvari wobbled her way up to it. When Herbal reached the open area in the Fortress she recalled the battle that had been through here.

She had remembered the scallywag armor she wore, which she had felt made her tap into her innermost berserker rage. She recalled using her sharpening stone on her favorite mithril greatsword, and slicing through the risen as though they were ice meeting fire. She lamented on all those who were slain by the risen.

While in her daze, a forced deep voice spoke to Herbal. "Hey kid, how are you?" She looked up and saw, while slightly decomposed and had patches of fur missing, Tybalt. She reeled herself into his arms, and began to hang onto him. "Easy there bud, you might break me!" The unfamiliar sounding, reanimated Tybalt warned.

Herbal let go him, but held onto his mechanical hand, that had been missing a few fingers. "I missed you so much." She wanted to yell, but it only came out as a strained whisper.

His other paw patted her on her shoulder and the voice began to comfort her. "I know you have, but you have others who trust in you now. You need to get back into saddle and stop worrying over a big old cat like me. Things will be okay. We'll meet again, and we'll split an apple or something how does that sound?"

The blue Sylvari held the hand harder. Her voice trembled, as her tears fell. "Yes, yes, that sounds wonderful! I'll try to talk to the others again, but. . ." Her voice trailed off, but he gave her shoulder a reaffirming squeeze, and she smiled. ". . .No, I will talk to the others again." She hugged Tybalt, and he slowly receded back into the ground, causing her to fall down. When she got back up, she looked up at area where Trahearne had given the name of the pact between the three major groups "Fort Trinity", and saw a moving thing that she had assumed was Neasa, and mouthed a silent thank you to it.

(A/N: I would like to say that I plan on writing more for this character; However, this is pretty much all I can imagine at the moment. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction, and if possible I would really appreciate feedback on how to make it better.)


End file.
